1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed, and more particularly to a rocking bed.
2. Description of Related Art
Bedsores are very common among people who are bedridden for a long time, such as people with extended debilitating illnesses and people in comas or vegetative states. Bedsores are caused by a particular part of a person's body being in contact with a bed so long that circulation is restricted and infection sets in.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rocking bed to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.